


A Rare Meteorite.

by Geminisister



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: As a new companion heads home the Doctor finds something else to capture his attention.This story was written when I used the pen name of Wildcard in the Doctor Who fandom.  I am reposting my old fanfiction here under my later pen name of Gemini Ssister.





	A Rare Meteorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Thanks to Membio who has given permission for me to write and to post this follow up story. It can stand alone but it may be helpful if you read Astronomical Events by Membio at the link below first.
> 
> http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=8340

A Rare Meteorite. 

The Doctor leaned his forehead against the closed bedroom door and sighed. He wondered how on Earth his companions ever survived a day with him. Today he’d pushed a little too far and nearly got his latest companion of only two days, killed. Now she wanted to head home. 

Really stupid thing for him to forget that she wasn’t like Rose.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he made is way slowly to the control room then leaned over the TARDIS console to set the course coordinates for Earth. 

“Oh Bugger!” He groaned at the thought of trying to find another new companion.

He began to start the dematerialisation sequence when out of the corner of his eye a sparkle of light caught his attention. He instantly forgot what he was going to do, his concentration focused on finding the source of the twinkling light. 

“Oh, Hello?” He said as he talked to himself and moved to kneel down onto the console room’s metal floor. He hefted up one of the gratings and peered inside. “Come out come out…” He said in a light singsong voice as he removed his sonic screwdriver from his jacket and switched on the torch to take a better look. He waved it around and his voice echoed as he discovered the reason for the sparkle of light.

“Now, how did you get all the way in there?” He asked as he brought the small object back up to get a better view under the TARDIS lights. 

The small object lay in the palm of his hand and with a wrench at his hearts he remembered where and when the last time he had viewed this little piece of crystal. It was an Acapulcoite, which had at one time been part of a meteorite, and in this case it was a particular rare one that he and Rose had viewed when he took her back in time to see how some of the planets in her solar system had formed. The TARDIS had plucked a sample for Rose to examine and this was what he now held in his hand.

Irritated at his distraction and the wave of heavy emotion that rolled over him regarding Rose he thrust the object into his pocket. He made himself busy and jumped to the time controls to take his companion home. He heard heavy footsteps approach.

Moments later, his companion sorted and sent home, he was alone once more in the TARDIS. The Time Rotor moved under what appeared to be its own volition and the Doctor raised an eyebrow and smirked. “What are you up to now, old girl?”

He plucked his glasses from his top pocket and put them on to get a better view of the screen. He started to laugh and bounced around the console room and petted the console with pleasure. “You’ve been reading my mind again, haven’t you?” he playfully reprimanded his time machine. She purred and thrummed in reply.

**

The Doctor lay down on the grassy slopes as the local time ticked past midnight. He remembered the last time he had been here with Rose as they had watched Halley’s Comet speeding overhead in 1986 and he wondered if she ever laid back on the grass like they used to do together watching the skies.

He smiled as he imagined Rose was viewing this exact same sky in her Universe? He wondered and lay back with his hands under his head as his mind roamed. The display in the sky was quite impressive and even though he had seen many better he still was caught up with the whole display as he watched the Orionid meteor shower passing overhead. He quietly whispered the names given to the stars in each constellation. 

Without realising it he had removed the small piece of meteor from his pocket and caressed it in the same way he remembered Rose doing so many years before.

“Rose!” he cried softly and sighed as he felt a smarting at his eyes and blinked rapidly before anything could come of it. His vision cleared and he gulped. In his mind’s eye he had seen a delightful image of Rose cheekily grinning with her tongue poking out at him and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’ll never forget you my Rose,” he said as he looked up into the sky to see a bright flash and a streak across the sky. Something inside him resonated and he felt at peace with himself for the first time in ages. 

Although he didn’t have Rose with him he knew she was safe on her alternative Earth and would be living a fantastic life. They had spent such a short time together but he knew that for the both of them it was a time they would never have missed even if they had known it would be so short. 

He felt he could look back now with fondness at their adventures together and smile. He did have days he wanted to destroy a Universe to reach her but knew Rose wouldn’t wish billions of planets to die because of her, one little ape.

He got up from the grass and rubbed himself down with his hands and stood upright and stared up into the stars again. 

“Goodbye, Rose,” he whispered to the sky. Part of his hearts would always belong to her but as that organ had the capacity to grow he knew there would be room in his hearts for new friends and new loves no matter where he went in time. But one thing he knew for certain, no matter the regeneration, one part would always be sectioned off for Rose Marion Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
